Especial de Natal
by Isa Clearwater
Summary: Leah terá seu presente de Natal, o melhor presente que ela poderia receber , um amor !


**Especial de Natal**

**Por Jacob**

-Edward, sera que eles vão me aceitar de volta?

-Jacob, e eu que vou saber você precisa tentar, a Alice ligou e disse que ta tudo pronto pra nossa chegada, você não vai dar pra tras vai?

Enfim depois de cinco anos vamos voltar pra casa, La Push e Forks.

Faltam alguns minutos pra chegarmos a casa, uhn era estranho como agora a minha casa era a casa dos Cullen, olho pra Ness que dorme feito um anjo, sabe é engraçado eu sempre achei que a impressão era o amor a primeira vista, mas eu não sinto atração pela Ness ela pra mim é aquela criança que eu pegava no colo uns anos antes , ela pra mim é uma menininha.

-Ness, acorda nós já vamos desembarcar.

-Ah, claro, estamos voltando pra casa. A nossa casa , que saudades daqui!

Desembarcamos, pegamos o carro que a Alice mandara pro estacionamento do aeroporto, eu estava cansado, não tinha dormido nada nesta viajem de volta pra casa, eu estava nervoso, ancioso demais.

-Jake o caminho até em casa vai demorar sabe, você poderia dormir um pouco?!

-Ah, Bells era tudo o que eu queria mais eu estou ancioso demais, eu vou tentar descansar um pouco!

Acabei dormindo, só acordei quando chegamos à grande casa branca, com o Emmet me chamando de cinderella, uhn eu mereço. Entramos, fui para a cozinha comer alguma coisa, comi e fui dormi, depois de falar com todos, o Carlisle e a Esme chegaram ao final da tarde, antes de nós.

**Por Edward**

O Jacob esta desemperado ele se pergunta se os lobos vão aceita-lo de volta, pelo que vejo tivemos um visita hoje a Leah e o Embry, o Jacob tenta esconder mas maior medo dele é a Leah ele sabe que a magou demais indo embora daquele jeito mais ele quis assim e vai ter que aguentar as concequencias, um lado eu copncordo com ele ,talves ela sofresse mais se ele tivesse ido se despedir mais , ele nunca ligou ,nem nada do tipo nem pra saber como estava o pai , Alice não conto a ninguem que viriamos , e ainda esta planejando a festa de natal!Isso não é novidade ela ADOOOOORA festas.

-Emmet?Edward?Vocês podem me ajudar um pouqinho aqui?!Não é facil fazer a decoração de natal sozinha, sabe?!

-Pede pra Rose te ajudar Alice!-Emmet não estava a fim de arrumar a casa pro natal e ele queria ver a lutar que ia começar dali a alguns minutos.

-A Rose ta ajeitando a cabana do Ed e da Bells, Em, porfavor vai eu sou a sua irmã preferida, não?!

Por fim, depois de muita chatagem arrumamos a decoração de natal, até que ficou bem bonito pelo menos não passamos a madrugada brigando com o Emmet pra baixar o volume da TV.JÀ esta quase amanhecendo, e a Ness vai acordar mais tarde eu acho, a viajem foi cansativa pra ela.

**Por Leah**

Já é 6:00 hrs e eu to acordada daqui a pouco a Alice vai vim ajeitar o preparativo pra hoje a noite, eles tambem vão vim passar o natal e o ano novo com a gente, mas tem alguma socisa errada nisso tudo sabe, ela e a Rose não me deixaram ir lá na casa deles pra nada, estranho!Agora só o Japer, a Alice, a Rose e o Emmet moram aqui .

Desci pra preparar o café pros _meus lobinhos,_ e já tomei meu café, eles iriam acordar tarde como sempre, vou arrumar a casa enquanto a Alice não vem (8) ok gente levem em consideração que é NATAL né?!

As coisas por aqui mudaram um pouquinho, eu não sou mais aquela arpia de antes, eu estou mais feliz agora, eu sou a Alpha acredita?! È o Sam ainda é lobo mais ele não quer mais comadar ninguem, a Emily teve uma menina o nome dela é Luna, ela é linda. O Seth não teve impressão nem o Embry e eu tambem não. Entram novos lobos pra alcateia, o Joe, o Kiowa, Joseph, Allan, eles são como filhos pra mim sabe, eu não sei explicar, mas são. Minha mãe e o Charlie estam muito felizes, e está morando junto com o Bill, depois que _ele _foi embora o Bill tava muito sozinho então eles foram morar junto com ele, o Jared, o Paul e o Quil estão felizes com as suas impressões, esta tudo perfeitamente bem, menos o meu coração _ele_ nos largou aqui sem nenhuma explicação, e foi embora , nunca mais ligou nem nada do tipo, bastardo!

A Alice chegou já era umas nove hrs, deu tempo o suficiente para eu arrumar a casa, acordar os meninos, e mada-los comprar as coisas que estavam faltando, arrumamos tudo lá fora, como minha casa é à beira da praia a festa vai ser quase um lual, Alice fez questão de colocar umas tochas em dourado até a frente da casa, conseguimos convercer o Charlie a se vestir de Papai Noel, e minha mãe de Mamãe Noel, esse vai ser o melhor natal de toda a minha vida, imagina a minha mãe e o Charlie com aquelas roupas vermelhas(HAHAHAHAHA), a Esme esta junto com a Emily, e a minha mãe na cozinha preparando as comidas, os meninos estão por ai uns mechedo na fiação, porque Alice quer muitas luzes do lado de fora, uns comprando o que falta , outros nos ajudando junto com o Emmet e Jasper a carregar as coisas, e eu e a Alice, correndo atrasde todo mundo pra ve se esta tudo certo , a Rose ainda não veio a Ali disse que ela ta cuidado das roupas e mais algumas coisas por , terminamos e agora é umas 4:30 da é só nos arrumar e FEEEESTA.A Ali ficou pra me arrumar ela quer que eu esteja perfeita , meio dificil mais vindo da Ali eu não duvido de mais pro um quarto, tomei banho e me enrolei na toalha.

-Menina você demora demai no banho, uns 45 minutos!

-A Ali eu to cansadinha sabe cordena esse povo nãoé nada facil!

-Ta agora senta aqui que eu vou ter arrumar-disse quicando igual uma criança quando ganha um presente novo.

Eu fechei meus olhos enquanto ela arrumava meu cabelo, qunado ela acabou o celular dela tocou.

-Oi Rose, uhn ta tudo pronto? Tem certeza, ok então deixa_ tudo _ai vem ajudar aqui?Ok ta vem logo!

Foi tudo o que deu pra ouvir ela tinha deixado o secador ligado e tinha saido la fora de proposito, uhn, pegou uma malinha que estava em cima da cama e tirou um vestido e m mandou vestir , le era divino na cor creme , de um alça só um pouco grossa , que ia at´a metade das minhas coxas , perfeito.

-Você esta linda, Leah!- disse a Rose enqunto entrava no quarto.

-Ta vendo isso porque eu nem terminei ainda. Vamos, logo já esta quase na hora!Rose voê termina o cabelo da Leah que eu vou me arrumar ok?

-Pode deixar Ali.

**Por Jacob**

A Rose nos arrumou e saiu pra ajudar Alice com a Leah, estamo todos prontos a Ness esta divina como sempre. Ela esta com um vstido verde floresta o cachos ruivos soltos e euma sandalia dourada.A Bells esta com um vestido Bege com uns brilhos , muito bonito tambem.è hoje o grande dia, sera que eles vão me receber bem , e a Leah ,como eu queria ve- la denovo , o Jasper me disse que no dia em que cheguei eles tinham ido lá pra ver a quntidade de comida e mais umas outras coisas pro natal.

-Vamos Jake já esta na hora.

-Uhn vamos Ness!

-Oque você tem? Depois que decidimos vir pra Forks você esta assim, sempre viajando, não fala mais direito comigo, e a alias porque você sempre dorme chamando aquela... Leah!?É por causa dela que você ta assim não é?

-Não Ness é por causa do bando, Ah esquece isso-Droga ela me conhecia bem de mais, me aproximei e a abracei, descemos assim até o carro. Não demorou muito tempo pra chegarmos a La Push , mais especificamente na casa dos Cleawater, que pelo que vejo é a casa da os lobos estavam lá , o Seth foi o primiro a falr comigo, logo depois todos os outro até os novos que são bem simpaticos ,foi bem melhor do que eu esperava.

**Por Leah**

Eu estou ficando louca, aquele ali é o Edward, mas... O cheiro _dele_, ele ta aqui, eu não acredito nisso depois desses anos, ele voltou!

**Por Jacob**

Estava conversando com todo mundo quando eles pararam de falar e o cheiro dela me atinjiu, não sei o porquê mais eu sorri, um sorriso bem feliz por saber que ela estava ali, então eles começaram a sair só ficaram o Seth, o Sam e o Joe.

-Leah, meu Deus você esta LINDA, na verdade você é linda mais hoje você se superou em gata. - Esse Joe é bem abusadinho em , eu não gostei nem um pouquinho disso ,me virei pra ve-la , o coração batendo a vi, ela realmente estava linda , a pessoa mais linda que eu já tinha visto, ela olha pro novato sorrindo, o sorriso que eu não via a ANOS, e então ela olhou pra mim e fechou o sorriso, meu coração pulou no peito ,e depois ela olho para algo do meu lado ,foi então que eu percebi que a Ness estava ali, e que não estava com uma cara muito boa não,isso não ia ser bom.

-Olá, Renesmee, Jacob – ela ascenou com a cabeça.

-Oi Leah. –Abri meu melhor sorriso, mas ela não estava nem ai, eu precisava falar com ela, mas a Ness estava aqui eu não podia larga-la, como eu fiz... com a Leah. Droga ela não iria me perdoar iria?!

-Eu não falo com aberrações!-disse a Ness sem nenhum rodeio

-Ness! –advertiu Edward, uhn,como se adiantasse alguma coisa , ele olho pra mim e abaixou a cabeça. O Joe se virou pra Ness deu um sorriso de lado.

-Ainda bem que não existem duas de você então!-A Leah riu sarcatisca e eu fechei a cara.

-Quem é você pra falar assim com a imprint de um Alpha? Novato!

-Que eu saiba você não NADA aqui Black, e eu não tem imprit nenhum. –depois olho pro JOE – Controle-se, ook? –ele só assentiu. Enquanto eu absorvia as palavras dela,eu não....acredeito.

-Como assim eu não sou nada, Leah eu ainda sou o Alpha não sou?-nisso todos os lobos se aproximaram e foram para o lado dela o Seth para no meio.

-A partir do momento em que você nos largou pra viver com eles e ter o seu final feliz, você simplesmente deixou de ser o Alpha, nos largou aqui, sabe eu tive que tomar conta de tudo aqui, enquanto você se divertia e cuidava da sua criança feliz, eu ralei, na verdade todos aqui ralaram, pro seu simples conforto_ Alpha!_

-Meu conforto?!

-È seu conforto ou você acha que o Edward e a Bella ou até mesmo a Renesmee abandonaria a sua familia se alguma coisa tiveese acontecido?Sabe o que me deixa mais furiosa Black?Não?!Você tem duas irmãs, um pai que se sacrificou todos esses anos pra te dar o minimo conforto, a minha mãe, o Seth, eu, e você foi idiota o suficiente de ir embora sem ao menos um adeus, sabe eu olhava meu irmão e pensava que ele teria que ser como você e hoje eu dou graças a Deus por ele não ter passado tempo o suficiente pra isso, porque eu não quero que meu irmão seje um lixo igual você, Jacob!- A voz dela era dura , e cheia de dor , eu não sabia que a tinha magoado tanto assim, por Deus como eu fui idiota!ela levantou a palma da mão e veio em minha direção , a Ness ficou na minha frente com defesa, uhn se a Leah quisse já teriamos caido a juito ela não saiu da frente , pelo contrario deu mais dois passos.

-Se eu quisse bater nele , você não me impediria , nem se fosse mais forte que eu , coisa que você não é _querida_ –o sarcasmo na voz dela era evidente- Você lembra disso aqui Jacob?

Eu vi a cicatriz na mão dela , era o juramento que nos tinhamos feito antes da Bells aparcer , para ser mais exato uns dois anos antes , eu jurei a ela que iria deixa-la que sempre estaria com ela , e eu quebrei minha promessa!

-Leah... eu não.. me perdoe , eu não queria te machucar , eu achei que iria ser melhor pra todos era menos sofrimento!

-Sofrimento, defina sofrimnto pra mim porfavor, ah não deixa que eu faço isso ,perder um meu melhor amigo pra primeira vaca que aparece , logo depois o namorado , depois perder o meu pai , o meu chão, céu, depois virar uma aberração, e depois de tudo isso perceber q ue eu estava apaixonada por um moleque de dessete anos e perde-lo pra um acriança , isso é sofrimento. EU CONFIAVA EM VOCÊ ,EU ACREDITEI EM TUDO O QUE VOCÊ DIZIA –ela gritava, mas parou, respirou fundo- Me desculpe pelo show pessoal , vocês não merecem isso, é natal deviamos comemorar e não brigar , me desculpe por isso ,e Jacob você não merece que estrague o natal de todos!

Ela saiu em direção a floresta ninguem se moveu , e então eu fui atras dela , eu precisava falar, pra ela o porque disso tudo, ela me amava , era isso que eu precisava.

-Leah espera , porfavor ?!

**Por Leah**

Eu disse a ele tudo o que stav entalado na minha garganta, eu estava mais lev , mais não onseguiria ficar ali olhando o casal de namorados perfeito , eles eram namorados não eram?!Dane-se isso não me interessa mais , ele nõa é eu nunca foi , eu sofri tanto ,corri para a floresta eu não queria mais ficar ali.

-Leah, espera, Porfavor?!

Eu parei era incrivel como ele me fazia sentir coisas só de falar meu nome .DROGA!

-Pra que , pra falar sinto muito , mais eu não queria ficar aqui sabe eu amo a Ness e você não meu tipo , porque se for podi ir embora e levar a sua namoradinha!

-A Ness minha namorada?Quem disse isso pra você , ela não é minha namorada!

-Ah não?Alias isso não me interessa não é mesmo !

-Interessa se você quiser!-Ele não vai ter coragem... ela não.-Leah me deixar falarpor um instante?Eu não queria que vocês sofressem , você principalmente , eu sei que foi burrisse , mais eu achei que nunca mais voltaria sabe , voês iriam se squecer de mim e seguir em frente!- IDIOTA!

-Você realmente acha que eu iria esquecer, tudo , eu sofri tanto , quando você foi embora – me encolhi no chão em abracei meus joelhos – pensei até que você tveese morrido , mais ai eu faleui com a Alice ,que disse que vocês tinha ido embora , eu fiquei dias sem conseguir comer , depois o Sam saiu do 'cargou' e passou pra mim eu vivia mais como loba do que com eu mesma ,foi quando o Joe se transformou ele tava com tanto medo , e eu o ajudei, foi a primeira vez em messes que eu me senti viva novamente , depois apareceram os outros o Allan e o Kiowa estava tudo melhorando, venciamos todas as 'batalhas' que apareceram , todos estavm começando a se conformar , até seu pai me disse que era pra seguir em frente e ser feliz porque você não voltaria mais , e foi o que eu tentei fazer , mais eu não consegui, então eu finji todos esse anos que estava feliz, mais ai você aparece e acaba com o resto de tudo.

As lagrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto , ele me puxou pra cima eu estava sem forças pra reagir a nada e ele me beijou , o melhor beijo que eu recebi em toda a minha vida. A dor tinha acabado quando o beijo começo , eu precisava dele .

-Me perdoe, eu fui um idiota!

-Eu posso me arrepender disso , Jacob, mais eu acho que você é o meu presente Especial de Natal.

Ele sorriu pra mim e me beijou de novo.O meu presente de natal , o melhor que eu podia ter.

**FIM**


End file.
